


wow (he's hot)

by hellevator_mp3



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, and?? yeah this happened, so i thought abt this after watching that one vlive, ummmm yeah, where 3racha listened to wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellevator_mp3/pseuds/hellevator_mp3
Summary: chan and the rest of 3racha listened to wow on chan's weekly vlive.  of course, their loyal boyfriends were watching at home.  of course, chaos ensues.





	wow (he's hot)

the night started out normally. chan introduced his show, introduced his guests, they talked for a little while, and then they started taking requests. when chan saw a request for 3racha fly up in the chat box, inspiration struck. he suggested that the three of them listen to their mixtape, and the two reluctantly agreed. it was fine, the three vibing along to their older music, when suddenly the beginning of ‘wow’ began playing, jisung’s voice filling the studio. the three of them had different reactions. changbin threw his head back, hands covering his face while jisung threw himself into chan’s arms, screaming the whole way. chan himself mouthed along to jisung’s iconic “excuse me noona, do you have a boyfriend?” line, which made the younger get up and retreat behind the chair he was previously sitting in. they alternated between being embarrassed and jamming to the song, as well as chan forgetting the lyrics to his own verse. 

by the time the song ended, jisung and changbin had both thrown themselves back in their chairs and it seemed as though their souls had left their bodies. chan was left to dance by himself, having a great party for one. after the last chords had faded and the next track was paused, the three mocked each others verses, imitating changbin’s drawl at the beginning of his verse, as well as parts of jisung and chan’s raps. 

the live ended without much more fuss, the trio waving goodbye before chan finally shut the live off. they all looked at one another, murmuring their tiredness and looking over to their manager to see him gathering their things. they pushed the chairs back into their original positions, letting their manager take the lead down to the parking garage where the company van was parked. one by one, they piled in and split up to take a whole seat each, chan furthest back and changbin closest to the front with jisung in between them. in a few moments, the van was filled with a comfortable silence with music just barely able to be heard from three different sets of headphones, as well as the radio. 

it didn’t take long for them to get back to the dorms, or maybe they just slipped into a gentle slumber that made it seem like time passed quicker. the world may never know. all they knew was that within what seemed like minutes, they were stumbling out of the van and rubbing the sleep from their eyes, heading to their dorm where they knew a warm bed and even warmer bodies awaited them. 

they quietly cracked the door open and saw the living room light was on, which led them to believe that at least one of the other members was still awake. they slipped out of their shoes and filed into the living room, seeing the entire rest of their group awake and splayed out over the floor or the two couches. woojin had sprawled out on the furthest couch, while minho and felix had taken over the other, leaving their last trio to take the floor. jeongin had cuddled up to hyunjin, who was in the center, his chest rising and falling with even breaths as he slept on hyunjin’s chest. seungmin was wide awake, his head on hyunjin’s outstretched arm, and was holding the phone up so the two of them could see. chan made a beeline for woojin, throwing himself down on the couch next to the elder, who put his phone away so he could hold chan close, running his fingers through his hair gently as they talked quietly. when changbin and jisung looked over at their respective boyfriends, they saw minho watching them with his front pressed to felix’s back, the younger boy sleeping peacefully under minho’s arm. minho shook his couch partner awake, before saying something that made him jolt up. changbin gathered the australian boy into his arms, felix automatically wrapping around him like a koala with his legs around changbin’s waist and his arms around his neck, changbin’s hands settled against his thighs to hold him up. “i’m gonna take felix to bed, good ni-” changbin only got through half of his sentence before the aforementioned boy was cutting in, mumbling something unintelligible into his neck. he whispered a soft question in reply, and felix pulled his face away from changbin’s neck to say it again. in his deep drawl, he uttered the one phrase that made everyone in the room freeze. 

“hyung, you can be my shrek today, and i’ll be your fiona”

it took a second for everyone but changbin to process the fact that that was one of changbin’s iconic lines from wow, except backwards since it was from felix’s point of view. the other six members (excluding jeongin, who was still sleeping peacefully) watched on in silence as changbin turned on his heel, whispering rapidly into felix’s ear, who turned bright red and mouthed “help me” to the others, who all shrugged and didn’t bother to help him. 

before long, hyunjin had retreated back to the room he shared with seungmin and jeongin, dragging his two boyfriends with him. 

chan and woojin slept on the couch that night, long after jisung had peeled minho from his spot, and guided him to their room. the elder whined the whole way, but kept his fingers intertwined with jisung’s nevertheless. 

the two eldest were the first ones awake, sleepily stumbling into the kitchen to get breakfast ready for the kids, even though it was their off day, so the kids would likely be sleeping in. they worked in a quiet harmony, humming along absentmindedly to the music playing quietly through chan’s phone. woojin went to work on making the main part of their breakfast, pancakes, something that felix had been begging for for a week now. chan was quietly cutting up fruit behind him, before tossing it all into a big bowl and storing it away in the fridge so it would stay cold. he worked on frying up a pack of bacon, the smell quickly filling up the dorm and appearing to drag the boys out of their rooms. minho and jisung were the first two to appear in the doorway, minho piggybacking the smaller boy who was still half asleep with his head nestled into the side of minho’s neck. 

felix came out next, throwing himself down at the table next to jisung, leaning on his almost twin in a sleepy haze. the two nearly fell asleep on each other, before changbin joined them and felix took his rightful place snuggled into the elder’s side, who threw a lazy arm around his shoulders. when chan glanced back at them, he saw minho had sat down with a large cup of coffee, offering sips of it to jisung who was almost in his lap. jisung would shake his head before taking a large sip of the drink, and then proceeded to make a disgusted face before taking yet another sip. next to them was felix and changbin, who were leaning on one another with changbin’s arm around felix’s shoulders. the next person to come out was seungmin, who looked more awake than anyone yet, aside from the eldest. he greeted them with a chirpy “good morning” as he poured out three glasses of juice, setting each one at a different chair at the table. then, he left the room and came back with a half asleep jeongin, who he deposited at the table with a quick kiss left on the crown of his head. 

breakfast was done and set out when he came back with hyunjin wrapped around him like a koala, similar to how changbin had picked up felix the previous night. he sat down like that, the elder turning around in his lap to be able to eat. it was a common sight to see in the morning, since hyunjin got quite clingy when he was tired. they ate in peace, a quiet settling over the table save for the clinking of dishes and the chewing of food. woojin fed chan some of the fruit from his plate, while changbin tried to coax felix more out of his sleep. 

they spent the day lazing around, the maknae line and changbin playing a card game in the corner while the eldest three laid out on the couches. they were all on their phones, chan glancing over woojin’s shoulder to peer at his screen from his position behind the elder, his front pressed to woojin’s back. minho had kicked his legs up over the arm of the couch, his back resting in the seat part and his feet idly kicking. when jisung finally lost at the game, he threw his hands up in mock frustration and retreated to his boyfriend to pout, throwing his entire body weight onto minho as he maneuvered himself on top of the elder. the rest of the maknaes (sans changbin) just laughed in response, teasing jisung for being a sore loser, which he refuted quickly with a pout still adorning his lips. minho drew him closer, telling off the babies for making his jisungie sad. they fell into yet another comfortable silence, chan dozing off behind woojin and jisung mimicking him from his place on minho, the elder running a hand up and down the length of his back and letting it rest on the back of his neck when it seemed jisung’s breathes slowed and he slipped into unconsciousness. 

that is, until felix scared them all by flopping back and yelling that he was bored. changbin just patted his knee, the closest thing he could reach, before pulling him back up for his turn. there were noises of assent that echoed through the room, and soon they were getting up in groups to go change into clothes that they could go out in. felix, hyunjin, and minho were the first ones to leave, the youngest and the oldest of the group seeming to be planning something together. they split up into their respective rooms, minho yelling that he was setting out clothes for jisung as well, since the other had slipped back into his tired state and could barely form a coherent sentence through his drowsiness. it was impossible to know how minho heard jisung hum in confirmation, before he dozed off again. the vocal line was the next to leave, chan whining as his source of heat left while woojin just laughed at him. the freshly changed members laughed as he made grabby hands towards his shared bedroom door, which woojin poked his head out of to promise for more cuddles later. chan smiled and nodded in response, rolling over onto his stomach to wait for his boyfriend to finish. then, it was time for 3racha. minho had to poke and prod jisung to get him to wake up, and the group watched him stumble into the bedroom while minho and felix giggled. changbin glanced back at his boyfriend, fear chilling his blood as he thought back to the night before. 

however, changbin wasn’t their target. jisung bounced out of the room fully awake with a grey hoodie that fell past his hands and down to the middle of his thighs and a pair of white jeans to match the white design on his hoodie. he stopped midstep as he saw felix and minho giggling together, before suddenly, his blood ran cold. “hey, hey, hey! look over there, he's so handsome, wow i really wanna date him!” minho chimed enthusiastically, fanning himself with one hand as he looked over jisung, while the other was occupied with slapping felix’s arm. 

felix pretended to look around, before asking “where?”, to which minho responded with “there!” and pointed in jisung’s general direction. their target sunk to his knees, mock sobbing as he realized that his beloved boyfriend, the light of his life, his one and only, was mocking his lines in one of the cringiest songs he had ever participated in. 

the two continued on, even as chan and changbin came out of their respective rooms to find out what the fuss was about. they saw the rest of the group, aside from the tormented and the tormentees, were crying with laughter as they saw the scene in front of them. jisung had buried his face in his knees, cringing so hard that chan swore he was gonna break something. minho finished up with the iconic “excuse me noona, but do you have a boyfriend?”, but replacing the ‘noona’ with ‘hey’, since jisung was neither older than him or a woman. they watched on as the boyfriends met in the middle, minho laughing as he tried to soothe the other boy, who had finally broken and began laughing as well, as jisung yelled “yes” at the top of his lungs, causing yet another uproar of laughter. the other two rappers had joined the ruckus that the others were making, until chan had a realization and froze. 

felix had quoted one of changbin’s lines to him, and now minho had hit jisung with one of his lines as well. he realized that that pattern meant he was next, and he sent a glance to woojin to find him already staring, the elder grinning like a madman. he, woojin, mouthed “you’re next” to chan amongst the madness, causing the other to nervously laugh and mouth back “i’m in danger” to which woojin laughed. 

however, the rest of the day flew by in a blur and not a single time did woojin try to quote his lines back to him. 

in fact, for about a week, there was radio silence and the rest of the group seemed to forget about the event and so did chan himself. they went through their schedules, and chan even made it through his weekly live, bringing woojin with him as his special guest for the show. once they had ended the live, they collected the babies that were still at the company building and all headed home, the two couples curled up in the back of the van and dozing peacefully. 

it wasn’t until the next day that chan had his very rude awakening. 

they had nothing to do later in the evening, so they all split up to do their own things. changbin and felix stayed at the dorm to nap, the trio went out to an arcade, while minho and jisung went shopping because jisung needed new sneakers. woojin and chan decided to go out to dinner together, after some not so careful planning on their part. all woojin had said was “let me take you out to a restaurant”, which passed by chan’s wow-o-meter and didn’t seem to set off any alarms in his head. then, when they arrived and woojin rushed forward to open the door, letting chan in first, he spilled the next line in the song - “please, let me open that door for you, you need to enter first to have a good look” - which was something that sounded slightly familiar to chan but he just squinted suspiciously at woojin and didn’t say anything, choosing to ignore it instead, despite the feeling of dread that churned in his gut. it wasn’t until after their meal and after woojin had paid for both of them that chan asked why he did it. and woojin’s answer? 

“cuz i’m a nice guy who just has a lot of money.” 

chan malfunctioned right there in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at his boyfriend with a look of utter betrayal and slight disgust obvious on his face, watching the elder sink to his knees in a fit of laughter. 

and this, of course, was not the end of it. random bursts of “wow, he’s hot” that followed them around the dorm whenever they came out of the bathroom after a shower, while they were cooking, or even doing something as simple as reading or writing. 

did the members of 3racha complain? only slightly. did they still absolutely adore their annoying partners? hell yeah they did.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell at me on [tumblr](https://hellevator-mp3.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/wave_mp3)!


End file.
